The Amazing Young Kali Brown
by Too.Lazed.Too.Tired
Summary: The lovely Ebony Brown…the woman was…perfect. Did she have any family around? And, if so, were they just as perfect as her? No. Huey disagreed with his thoughts. It was impossible for someone to be perfect. Everyone had flaws…right?
1. The 'INTRO'

**Summary**- The lovely Ebony Brown…the woman was…_perfect_. Did she have any family around? And, if so, were they just as perfect as her? No. Huey disagreed with his thoughts. It was impossible for someone to be perfect. Everyone had flaws.

…**right?**

Well, the _amazing_ Kali Brown, niece of the lovely Ebony Brown is quite…interesting. She has the same political views as him, a _non-retired _domestic terrorist, and she's a ninja? Jazmine, Jazmine's going to have to put a stop to this. , this is a story making fun of Huey-inserts, Riley-inserts, all that jazz. And hopefully, I'll keep this going.

**Disclaimer**- Hey, hey, guess what? I don't own anything in here, 'cept for Kali Brown and Mrs. Goodvibes. Maybe more people as this story goes on too!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Huey Freeman was a truly amazing child.

Wise beyond his years, the enormous afro-donning child was something like a…prodigy. A prodigy for an Black Movement/Revolution, as far as that went, however. With, such a _brilliant_ mind, and, gorgeously _articulat_e way of speaking.

Unfortunately, now, Huey retired himself from 'The Movement.' Black America, The Government, ten-year-old Huey Freeman had been entirely finished and done.

People cannot change. Not with their ignorance.

But, had his retirement ceased the odd events that occurred to only him, his family, and all of Woodcrest? No, not at all.

Huey…Huey had been through a lot. Whether it had been from his younger brother trying to kidnap Oprah Winfrey with his 'friends' Ed and Gin Rummy, striking against BET, and _constantly_ dealing with a deceased man and even his crew. It felt as though to some, Huey Freeman had seen a lot.

He had no reason to be afraid. He lived expecting the unexpected.

But, today…oh, _today_…The tiny ex-terrorist reluctantly stepped into his 5th grade classroom; dark eyes examining over just what was going , Caucasian classmates throwing wads of paper to one another, others chatting away about some new episode of a robotic anime, like a ghost, the 'minority' of the class silently slipped passed them all.

'_So much for the Pickanniny caricature.'_ He thought to himself as the small bundles of flying notebook paper continuously got caught within his afro. Raising his head, he angrily stared over the other fifth graders, _'Damn, no seats left.'_

"Hi Huey~!"

And, there was the _other _black within Edgar J. Hoover Elementary. _Jazmine Dubois_.Well, her mother Sarah preferred for her child to be called, 'Multiracial' at all times rather than black, but, Huey would not be doing that.

"You should sit-!"Predicting that the Dubois girl was bound to exclaim the daily, 'you should sit here!' Huey did so automatically. After all, sitting next to Jazmine was far better than be seated with Timothy Leonard, or any other uppity suburban child in this class.

"Oh." Jazmine blinked her eyes three times; stunned to how Huey was _already _by her side now. Nerveless, she smiled. Ignoring the girl's smiling face, the more cold child glanced to the chalkboard.

_**"Due Today: Assignment Paper on your own theory/belief. Thesis."**_

"Ugh." He barred down his teeth. This was the reason why he was dreading today, writing a paper upon your own self-theory. He wouldn't _dare _think of what the other 'bullshit' the fifth graders would come up with as Jazmine chattered into his ear.

"_Huey likes Jazmine, Huey likes Jazmine~!"_

The typical teases, typical snickers, and typical blush from Jazmine. "Nuh-uh!" she yelped, "Huey's my-"Huey cut her off, making his brown eyes meeting her green eyes for the very first time today, "You shouldn't let little things like that bother you, Jazmine.""But…!"

Jazmine arched up her eyebrows, ready to protest and wonder why Huey just wouldn't defend himself from _such _a comment. But, she had cut herself off this time, realizing _why _her fellow classmate and proclaimed best friend would keep such maturity on the situation. "O-oh…okay."Flicking out her tongue out shortly to the _immature_ blond; Jazmine turned her back with a tiny 'humph!' and head held high. Her cursed puffballs -pigtails- bouncing the whole time. Mentally, she smiled, hoping that Huey would smile, or, smirk…or…something.

But, Huey didn't even notice her 'intelligent' comeback to their classmate. It was somewhat disappointing, but…fine, as well. Speaking with her neighbor and classmate constantly made Jazmine feel like she had a better grasp and concept upon the world, he was possibly even smarter than her parents.

Jazmine lightly giggled, remembering just how dumbfounded and embarrassed her parents had been as she cried and made a scene about eating pork at one of the local restaurants.

"Class! Class!"

Huey and Jazmine shifted both their eyesight to see their teacher strut into the room.

Mrs. Jane Goodvibes…Huey constantly wondered if she had legally changed her name to _that_. "Settle down, class." With an exhausted eerily sounding groan, she dropped her stack of paper onto her even more cluttered desk.

Mrs. Goodvibes…_erm_…in the words of Huey, the new fifth grade teacher was almost an irresponsible white person as much as Mr. Uberwitz had been. _Almost_.

The woman was clearly approaching her 'golden years,' and she was approaching them very soon. But she still tried to maintain a 'hip' and 'down to earth' persona for the young boys and girls to...relate too.

It was if she wanted to be both their friend and teacher at the same time.

Huey found it sad, not even Granddad stooped that low to be 'cool.'…well, except for the lovely Ms. Ebony Brown.

Suddenly, the scowling child found his eyebrows creasing upward; what ever did happen to Ms. Ebony Brown? Granddad never did tell what happened after that trip to neither him nor Riley. Instead, after a brief talk with Ruckus; he got on with his life. As did Riley and Huey.

However, thinking back on that 'episode,' the woman was…_perfect_.

Did she have any family around? And, if so, were they just as perfect as her? "Hn." Lightly, Huey shook his head in disagreement to his own ponderings. It was impossible for someone to be perfect.

Everyone had flaws.

The classroom hadn't ceased its noise, it's mild chattering, giggles, and paper throwing continued. "CLASS!"

Suddenly, like they were frozen in space and time, everything was put to a hold. Students with wide eyes stared at Mrs. Goodvibes.

A pen was heard dropping soon after.

"Today is." Still out of breath from whatever she had previously done before, she pointed a finger to the board behind her, "The deadline for the oral _thesis assignment_. So-" She forced on a smile, "You all best have been staying away from that MTV, BET, MVC…"

Jazmine had giggled. Mrs. Goodvibes felt mildly proud of herself, "Whatever it was you were doing and completed that paper!"

'_Honestly.' _Huey rolled himself, however he soon jumped out of his skin hearing,

"MRS. GOODVIBES, MRS. GOODVIBES, MAY I GO FIRST?" giddily, Jazmine waved her report around. _The Secret Life of Ponies._ Huey did not want to hear, know, or anything about what those ponies had done in their spare time. "Ahm…" Mrs. Goodvibes stared around the class who went to a tired, lazed disposition. "No more volunteers?"

_Yawn._

"Oh, okay, Ms. Dubois you can come right on up he-"

"Mrs. Goodvibes." The principal stepped in alongside a small figure. "May I have a…small word with you? This is last minute, but…-"

"O-oh?" Mrs. Goodvibes suddenly looked puzzled, "Oh. Okay. Well…this is sudden…o-okay…"

Jazmine's sudden excitement to read her paper had died, and, Huey let out an absolute sigh of relief.

A pair of brown eyes darted around the room. Typical suburban kids…typical spoiled daddy's girls…

But, what was this?

An young ten year old boy with a permanent scowl and enormous afro? _Interesting_. "Okay, um, why don't you give your name out to the class…" already, Mrs. Goodvibes had forgotten the new student's name.

"Kali." The afro having female had replied, "Kali Brown."

Huey's eyelids had raised, the other classroom boys going _wild_.

~TBC~

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

There you go, my attempt for a comeback in FF. xD also, one of the many things on my mental list to do. Yes, my soul is relieved~ But, please tell me if there's any flaws in here. XD I spent a lot of time on this, amazingly.


	2. Not very typical per say?

Slowly, almost with _caution_, Huey rotated his head back and forth around his classroom. To say he hadn't felt a _tad _confounded would have been a lie…then again; it was_ also_ a lie to say that it was just a 'tad.'

His russet eyes took in and observed as to how his male classmates were 'wild'; roaring, whistling (the classes' airhead was even about to stand on his desk until he fell) at the top of their lungs.

'_WHAT'S YOUR NAME!' _the airhead of the class hadn't caught it from before.

'_WHERE'D YA COME FROM!' _

'_CAN KALI SIT HERE? HUH, MS. GOODVIBES, HUH?'_

'_I REALLY, REALLY, _REALLY_ LIKE YOUR HAIR!'_

'_What the_ hell_?'_ Huey raised an eyebrow; having to question _that_ one. Because truthfully, in the puny revolutionary's point of view; _Kali Brown_ hadn't looked all _that_ much different from he and Jazmine.

Her skin; light 'caramel.' Eyes; eh, just a _little_ darker than his own brown orbs. And, her hair? Huey acknowledged how like Jazmine's; all Kali's dark, thick, _woolly_ hair had somehow been pulled back into one miraculous ponytail.

To just put it in straight, _blunt _words; Kali looked no different from Huey or Jazmine.

'_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…'_

For a second time, Huey stared around the classroom again. The girls, with the exception of Jazmine, sat _pouting_; arms crossed. Now both dark eyebrows of Huey's had risen.

'_Odd…'_

"Odd…" Ms. Goodvibes awkwardly whispered beneath her own breath, like her most troublesome student; ocean colored eyes searched around the class.

Astounded how _Jeffrey and Joseph_; two of the bestest-best-friends had actually been fighting for Kali to sit by one of them! They were like a package deal for heavens sakes!

"This usually happens when I'm transferred to a new school." Kali uttered in the utmost of causalities. "No big deal…"

The frizzy haired teacher flexed her brow about;

"E-eh?"

"MS. GOODVIBES, MS. GOODVIBES!"

"Ah, yes, Jazmine?" Tearing her gaze away from Kali, Ms. Goodvibes forced on a gawky smile.

"We have one last seat open here~!" Excitedly, Jazmine pointed to the left of her, which, had in fact, been an empty seat! Her excitement was a great contras to Huey's frowning face.

'_Jazmine's trustable.'_ Ms. Goodvibes nodded to herself wisely. "Okay, Kaaallii~" the teacher reverted back to her playful façade, "I mean, _Ms. Brown_~ you'll be sitting in the row with Jazmine Dubois and Huey Freeman. They're the only other brotha n' sista with the hip, happenin' hair~"

Kali's face scrunched up, "Brotha n' sista with the _hip, happenin'_ hair…?" she questioned that bit cautiously, "Do you mean our _African-Beauty_, lady?"

"Uh…?"

"This _isn'_t the 70s." And with that; Kali made her way down to duo of afro-having-students. While Ms. Goodvibes remained by her chalkboard, astounded.

No student _directly_ said that to her other than Huey on her very first day teaching.

"H-hey…" Joseph loosened his grip on Jeffery's hair.

And in return Jeffery released Joseph's neck from his chubby hands, "D-does Kali have a…"

"Seat now!"

Timothy-Leonard's eyes watered, his mouth gaped open.

It was too god-awful to be true, as they watched with their very own eyes how Kali angrily scooted up to her pinewood desk.

'_AWWWWHHH!'_

The disappointed wail of little boys chorused through the halls of Edgar J. Hoover Elementary.

"Sh! Sh! Shhh!" Out of fear the other teachers would look outside and stop _their _teaching, Ms. Goodvibes waved her index finger against her wrinkly lips. "Class! Settle down!"

"B-but! Ms. Goodviiibbbes! I'm just _SO _angry!"

She ignored that over-dramatic remark, "Okay, so now~! Since this is all settled, how about we go on with-"

Jazmine actually didn't listen to Ms. Goodvibes speak at the blackboard, her curiosity entirely focused on the new girl. Not curious in the 'bad-way' like the other boys had been, but, in her little special 'Jazmine-Dubois-brand-of-curiosity.'

"Hi!" The little biracial girl gently, yet joyfully whispered; Kali hadn't spared her a glance. "My name's Jazmine! I-it's nice to see someone with-" suddenly, Jazmine paused momentarily. A lightly blush dusting upon her cheeks as she stared at Kali's ever-large 'afro-puff.' Jazmine's, *although she absolutely hated to admit it* had been bigger, but…

"Ms. Dubois!"

'_Am I in trouble?'_ Jazmine blinked her eyes, lips puckering in nervously. How dare she? Speak during class! Surely, there would be consequences for this!

"Didn't you want to be the first to read your paper~?"

'_Oh!'_ now, her emerald orbs lit; free of whatever silly guilt she felt. "I did!" and putting on a small toothy smile, Jazmine quickly grasped her report; dashing to the front of the class.

This left Huey and Kali alone together, with, a great space in between.

. . .

"T-the secret…" Nervously, the little girl fumbled with her notebook paper.

_Yawn. _

'_Bor~ing.'_

Somehow _very_ settled down, the children stared at Jazmine with high disinterest. Was Huey listening to her? In slight fright, Jazmine looked to her 'friend' who, in return, looked back to her with his default angry expression.

Was that a nod he gave? Jazmine's confidence suddenly restored.

She smiled brightly, flashing her 'thesis' paper for all to see, "The Secret Life of Ponies!" The ten year old girl had used just so much emphasis on 'ponies' that it had been _amazing_.

"We all know that ponies frah-frah…" Jazmine stuttered over one of her written words, "FROLIC. Frolic~ over pastures, and fields, and they nibble on flowers and oats!"

'_Get to the_ point_!'_

Jazmine stopped reading again, her head raised as she stared to the boy who said that to her, ever so _hurt_.

. . .

'_I wish these others would be quiet.'_

Huey sighed and bowed his head; the more they commented or made a remark to Jazmine; the _longer _this would take, and, surely _nothing_ would get done. However, he heard her get back to reading her paper; albeit shaky and nervous again.

'_Dare I look?'_

"Pst. Pst..."

Huey's eyes narrowed, boredly glancing to the left of him. Oh, the _new girl. _"Yes?"

"Are you _the _Huey Freeman?" Kali whispered; high emphasis on 'the.'

Uttering something beneath his breath, he fully assumed this would be relating to a kickball game or a rumor of him being the 'scariest-kid-in-class.' What Huey _didn't _suspect was for Kali to head off and add,

"Founder of twenty-three radical leftist organizations, not only, _but_ including the Black Revolutionary Organization, B.R.O., Africans Fighting Racism and Oppression, A.F.R.O., and, the Black Radical Underground Heroes; B.R.U.H.?"

This had been when things had gotten odd, Huey bizarrely looked around the class for no particular reason before looking back to Kali. Had she been _for real_?

"Yes. But, not anymore." He tried to let his rising skeptics and paranoia drop, "I'm _retired._" Momentarily silence, it didn't last for long. "And how _just_ do you know about all them?" he raised an eyebrow.

"And how are you _founder _of them?" Kali remarked back, "I mean, we're just _ten_."

Huey stared at Kali long and hard grudgingly before, he, himself opened his mouth;

"Eh. Good point."

"…s'shame though."

He watched as she shut her eyes; "We need more like you, around, Huey Freeman. I _myself _found a few organizations."

'_Oh…kay…'_

"Such as, 'Revolutionary Association of the Women,' _R.A.W_, for short. And there's also-"

Despite feeling a tad disturbed at their similarities, Huey forced himself to listen on.

. . .

"And that is why…" Proud of herself, Jazmine finished her paper off, "Ponies are the most magical creatures around!"

Students were sleep, students were drawing, students just weren't _listening_.

_Clap. Clap. Clap. _

"I am just so DOWN with your paper, Ms. Dubois! You need a gold star!"

Jazmine put on a queasy smile for Ms. Goodvibes, pretty honored that her favorite teacher had thought that, but-

'_Is Huey listening?'_

Her eyes zoomed to the row where she, Huey, and Kali sat together.

_Gasp!_

Kali had scooted her way within Jazmine's seat, engaging in social conversation with Huey?

Had Huey even _listened _to her report?

Pouting, with a odd feeling of frustration and confusion; Jazmine unintentionally locked her eyesight upon _her _best friend and the _new _girl who had hardly even said a word to _her_!

Ms. Goodvibes hadn't noticed a _thing. _"Okay, so, which one of ya'll is next~? C'mon homeskillets~!"

. . . . . . . . . . .

Oh my god, I wrote and FINISHED a second chapter! Yaaaaayyy.

Nothing much to say other than thank you for the _six _reviews! That's a lot for just a short 'introduction,' because, I'm pretty sure this chapter is much longer, and, I hope it's equally amusing/better. Now, I'll _probably _go back and change some things on both this chapter and the first a_ little _later…or a week from now. .w. Ya'll know how that go, y/y? Maybe, just maaybbbee if I find a 'good' way to incorporate it; The White Shadow from 'The Real' will come into mention. Ah goddamn you Kali, making Huey come to firm skeptics.


End file.
